


The Rich, The Elite and The Poor

by risty234



Category: GOT7, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Cheating, Child Abuse, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Depression, Discrimination, Heartbroken Kim Namjoon | RM, Heartbroken Min Yoongi | Suga, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jealous Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is a Sweetheart, Jeon Jungkook-centric, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Suicidal Thoughts, Therapy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risty234/pseuds/risty234
Summary: It's never easy starting a new school but Jungkook is about to find out how difficult it is when he's surrounded by rich, snobby people at the boarding school that he chose to go to get away from his family.Jungkook (JK/Kook/Kookie) (Freshman): The poor boy that is on scholarship at the richest boarding school.Namjoon (Joon) (Junior): The loner who likes to read but is best friends with Hoseok, ex of YoongiHoseok (Hope/Hobi) (Junior): Best friend of Namjoon who is also friends with Yoongi but hides behind a smile.Seokjin (Jin) (Senior): The son of the dean of the school and also a successful model but with a nasty habit with food. Friends with Yoongi.Yoongi (Suga) (Senior): Friends with Jin. Ex of Namjoon but still in love with him. Closed off, quiet and A loner who likes music.Jimin (ChimChim) (Sophomore): An aspiring dancer and boyfriend of Taehyung but with a deadly secret of his ownTaehyung (Tae) (Sophomore): Aspiring photographer and boyfriend of Jimin.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. First Day

Jungkook stood outside of the dorm building clutching his suitcase in one hand and his backpack in the other one. Jungkook backpack was old and torn and Jungkook clothes weren't name brand. Jungkook wasn't even sure he could afford Gucci or Chanel. As he watched numerous students leaving their dorm building each student had expensive jewelry and gucci was their clothes. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see it was the dean of the school. Mr. Kim gave him a smile and urged him to come with him to the admission building. 

"Welcome to Boarding School. I'm Mr. Kim. It's nice to officially meet you Mr. Jeon." Mr. Kim smiled at the boy as they went into the admission building. "I hope you enjoy being here at this school. To help navigate you I have requested my number one students to mentor you." Mr. Kim urged two of the boys to come up to Jungkook. 

One boy had pink hair and the other boy had blue hair. Both had on Chanel earrings. Jungkook smiled at the boys while looking down at his feet. "Jungkook this is Jimin Park and Taehyung Kim these two will teach you everything to know about this School." Mr. Kim urged the boys to leave his office. Jungkook held his schedule in his hands and gripped his backpack. 

"You can call me Tae. Everyone do." 

Jungkook nodded while Jimin grabbed the paper to look to see where Jungkook was located. 

"You sure is quiet." Jimin nudged Jungkook and Jungkook let out a smile. "Well, you in Dorm Eagle with me and Tae." 

Jimin, Jungkook and Tae all walked to their dorm building. Tae was waving at everyone with a smile. Jimin gave his signature smile that made everyone fall head over heels for him. As they walked to their dorm building. They crashed into a man with blonde hair and he had glasses. He had dropped his book. 

"Hey Namjoon." 

"Hey Tae and Jimin." Namjoon greeted the two boys who were like brothers to him. 

"Namjoon, can you put the book down." Tae pushed the book down and Namjoon finally noticed Jungkook standing there. Jungkook was overwhelmed to say the least. All of these boys were attractive beyond his wildest dreams. 

"Hi." Namjoon went back down to read and walked away from the trio not even letting the two guys introduce the two to each other. 

"That's Namjoon Kim, the smartest boy in the whole entire school. Harvard's looking at accepting him into their school. You'll see him around probably in the school library." Jimin informed Jungkook. Jungkook nodded and he opened the dorm room looking around the room. 

"Well, we will be back to check on you and to show you the ropes of the cafeteria. Dinner is served at 6pm." 

Jungkook sat down on his bed while sighing. Jungkook was glad to now be alone in his room. Jungkook pulled his sleeve up and gasped slightly. The bruise was still there. Jungkook rushed to the bathroom connected to his dorm room. He wiped his face and he touched his neck which still had bruises along them. Jungkook gripped his bathroom sink while letting tears fall from his eyes. 

Jungkook couldn't believe that he left home, left his family. Jungkook sighed while opening his makeup bag and started fixing his face. He needed to make this school work. If he didn't he would have no choice but to go back to Busan and live with his parents. The parents who hated Jungkook more than words could express. Jungkook could remember all the harsh words that was said to him. Bruises heal but words, you can't forget. 

Jungkook laid down on his bed staring at the ceiling while looking through his phone. He looked through the pictures of instagram. It was pictures of an old life. Jungkook wanted to leave everything about Busan behind. 

Jungkook heard banging on his door. Jungkook must have dozed off. Jungkook stared at himself in the mirror and gasped. He grabbed some foundation again to apply over his face. He opened the door to see Tae was bouncing up and down. 

"Come on Kookie. They serving pizza tonight." 

"Kookie?" Jungkook finally said something to the two boys. 

"Yeah, your name is Jungkook. Everyone should have a nickname." Tae shrugged while skipping away leaving both Jimin and Jungkook behind. 

"Sorry, Tae can be a lot but that's why I love him." Jimin smiled and Jungkook nodded. One thing that Jungkook realized while setting up his room, was seeing different people holding hands with same gender and no one seem to care. 

"You guys together?" Jungkook asked while catching up with both Jimin and Tae. 

"Yeah, is there a problem with us being together." Jimin sneered at Jungkook and Jungkook looked down at his feet. Tae pushed Jimin slightly giving him a look. Jimin sighed. 

"Sorry, it's just people don't like gay people." 

"I know." Jungkook muttered while they entered the cafeteria. Tension was now between all three boys. Jimin and Tae were explaining how the cafeteria worked but Jungkook still wouldn't look up. Jungkook took the pizza and placed it on the tray. Tae wrapped his hand around Jungkook's arm leading him to the table that Tae and Jimin usually sat down. 

"Guys this is Jungkook, he transferred from public school." Tae beamed while clapping excitedly. Tae never went to public school, he was always trained by private tutors and then he went to this highly expensive school made for children of celebs. 

"Hello" Namjoon looked up but went back to the book he was still reading. 

Jungkook sat down and looked at everyone around the table. There was a guy with a beaming smile. 

"I'm Hobi." Hobi reached his hand out and Jungkook shook it. Hobi's smile was almost blinding to Jungkook. The cafeteria's door opened and everyone cheered and Jungkook couldn't help but look up with shock. 

Jin waved at his friends but then Suga pulled Jin away from their table. 

"Is that Jin?" Jungkook whispered while his mouth was wide opened. 

"You're a fan." Tae said to Jungkook. 

"Yeah, I mean those photos he did with Prada was incredible." Jungkook couldn't stop ranting. Tae chuckled before pulling Jungkook up from his seat and dragged him to the table that was occupied by Jin and Suga. 

"Hey Jin this is Jungkook he's new to this school." Tae nudged Jungkook to say something but Jungkook's cheeks were heated up and a blush appeared. "He's a big fan of yours." 

"Well it's nice to meet you JK." 

"JK." 

"Yeah your JK. This is Suga by the way." 

Suga nodded before sipping on his drink not interested in the conversation with Jungkook. Suga couldn't stop staring at Namjoon and he sighed. Jin patted Suga's shoulder. Jungkook left and went back to the table. Tae stayed to talk to Jin. 

"The kid is shy." 

"That kid doesn't even dress well." Suga stated. 

"Hey be nice." Jin urged Suga. Jin knew very well that some students at the boarding school didn't have money and maybe he helped with his dad to see who could get a scholarship to the boarding school. Mr. Kim depended on Jin a lot.


	2. The Day from Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga let out a wicked smile before leaning over to chat with Joy. "I hear he slept with the admission board" 
> 
> Joy let out a gasp before leaving over to her friends and whispering the gossip. Suga leaned back against in his seat watching his fellow classmates spread the rumor like a wildfire. Jungkook was writing lyrics when the bell rang signally the music production class was over. Namjoon packed his bags and was getting ready to leave the classroom but stopped when Jungkook was stopped by Joy. Namjoon never liked the girl at all. 

If only Jungkook could say that the next day was less nerve wracking. He was wrong beyond wrong. He was running low on makeup foundation and now there was no way to cover up the bruises that were from his parents the night before he came to the Bangtan Boarding School. First thing that went wrong was his alarm didn't work and therefore he had no choice but to rush to get ready. Jungkook spurted out of his bed while staring at his face in the mirror and touched his left eye which the bruise was now going away. Jungkook brushed his hair down and grabbed his clothes out of his closet. He had to wear a uniform to classes. He was beyond nervous for transferring in the middle of the school year.

He heard a knock on the door and he opened it quickly grabbing his backpack. Tae was smiling at the boy and handed him an apple he pulled out of his pocket. Tae was a morning person. Jungkook on the other hand wasn't.

"Morning, ready to get this great day started." Tae was beaming and Jungkook stared at Tae like he grew two heads. How was it possible that Tae was beautiful in the morning. Jungkook couldn't help but think he looked like shit with his bags underneath his eyes. He didn't even have time to put on makeup to cover his bags.

"How are you happy. It's 6 in the morning." Jungkook questioned. Tae continued to smile while shrugging his shoulders.

"That's Tae personality." Jimin yawned and Jungkook barely noticed Jimin was there too. It was shocking Tae and Jimin were tied at the waist. Jimin was holding Tae and giving a Tae subtle look. "You will get used to it."

Jungkook nodded while closing his dorm room. He walked beside the couple feeling like a third wheel. Jimin looked at Jungkook's schedule and Jimin couldn't help but smile.

"Well, you are in class with Namjoon and Suga. Music production." Jimin dropped Tae off at his photography class and then Jungkook was now in the arts building with Tae. Jimin stopped at the door and smiled while yawning slightly.

"Welp, this is your class. Good luck." Jimin opened the door and pushed Jungkook into the room. Jungkook stood clutching his backpack like his life depended on him. Jungkook looked up for the first time and he noticed everyone was staring at him. Several of the classmates where whispering and laughing. Jungkook's cheek turned red and looked back down. The professor looked at Jungkook before walking over to the young boy.

"You must be Jungkook." The professor said and Jungkook nodded not feeling comfortable with speaking. "Why don't you sit next to Namjoon?" The professor pointed out to Namjoon. Jungkook sat down next to Namjoon at a table. Jungkook was glad he was sitting next to someone who wasn't speaking about him. Jungkook looked down while trying to focus towards the front of the classroom.

_Oh my gosh, did you see what he's wearing. He someone makes our uniform looks ugly._

_I wonder what makes him think he belong in this school._

Namjoon looked at the boy sitting next to him and he placed his hand on Jungkook shoulder. Jungkook slightly flinched but he faced Namjoon and Namjoon gave him a smile. Jungkook smiled at him. 

"Ignore them. They always gossiping." Namjoon advised Jungkook. "You belong in this school." 

Namjoon then stopped talking and faced the front but it didn't stop Jungkook feeling bad. 

_Did you see that old bag? He doesn't even have on designers. He must be so poor that he can't even afford to get something new._

Jungkook was writing down notes while feeling incredibly bad. Jungkook wanted to cry so bad. Suga was glaring at Jungkook when he saw Namjoon giving that gentle smile. Suga was pissed beyond doubt that Namjoon was flirting with a freshman out of everything. 

"I want you guys to produce a track related to love that includes with lyrics not just the track." Professor announced to the class. Everyone in class had their computers out while Jungkook only had a notebook. 

The rest of the class was for brainstorming. 

Suga let out a wicked smile before leaning over to chat with Joy. "I hear he slept with the admission board" 

Joy let out a gasp before leaving over to her friends and whispering the gossip. Suga leaned back against in his seat watching his fellow classmates spread the rumor like a wildfire. Jungkook was writing lyrics when the bell rang signally the music production class was over. Namjoon packed his bags and was getting ready to leave the classroom but stopped when Jungkook was stopped by Joy. Namjoon never liked the girl at all. 

"Wow, you must sucked a lot of dick so hard that you was accepted." 

Jungkook looked up fast with shock. "I didn't suck anyone off." 

"Wow, so you had sex with everyone for the admissions. I can't believe that you got in because of that." Joy continued to speak so loudly that everyone heard. Jungkook felt his eyes filled with tears. He grabbed his bag before pushing Joy out of the way passing Namjoon. Namjoon couldn't help but felt bad for the freshman boy. He seemed nice. A little on edge. Namjoon glared at Joy before leaving the classroom. He rushed out trying to find Jungkook but he couldn't. He saw Tae's class leaving. Tae was waving bye to one of his classmates. 

"Joon, what's wrong?" 

"Jungkook left the class. Tae he was crying." 

"What happened." Tae smile was now gone. 

"Joy happened. Joy thinks that Jungkook slept his way into this school." 

"Shit... we got to find him. It's literally his second day at this school. People need to stop with spreading rumors remember when rumors spread about Jackson Wang." 

"You don't need to tell me. He was my best friend." Namjoon crossed his arms and Tae hugged Namjoon tight. 

"Jimin is coming to pick me up so we can go to our next class." Tae said and Jimin showed up with a smile and a cup of coffee and tea in his hands. He handed the tea to Tae. Jimin looked around. 

"Where's Jungkook?" 

"I don't know. He left as soon as the bell rang." 

\----

Jungkook wondered around the school campus wiping each and every tear that fell down his cheeks. People kept shouting slut at him and Jungkook leaned against a building while shaking and sobbing silently. He knew he was messing up his makeup. He wasn't a virgin but he wasn't a slut. He knees were tucked into his chest. He rather be in Busan with his parents who didn't care about him. He made a mistake coming to Bangtan Boarding School. He thought he wanted to be here but he was wrong beyond words. He grabbed his bag before trying to find his way around campus but he had no idea where his dance class was. He sat down in the middle of the quad. He placed his head in his hands. 

"Hey." A guy sat down next to him and Jungkook looked at him. "Wow, you are him. The guy who slept with the admissions to get in." 

Jungkook got up rather quickly grabbing his bag but the boy pulled Jungkook back causing Jungkook's bag to fall to the ground and spill his stuff. "I never slept with anyone." 

The guy pulled Jungkook behind the building and pushed him into the wall. "Please leave me alone. I beg you." Jungkook whispered while his hands shook while trying to push him away and the guy wouldn't stop. 

"I do run the student council. I'm the president." The guy winked and The guy continued to kiss Jungkook's neck and Jungkook kneed the guy in the groin and the guy fell to the ground and Jungkook ran so fast that he bumped into somebody without looking. 

"JK." 

Jungkook looked up and Seokjin couldn't help but see the heartbroken look. Seokjin heard the rumors but Jungkook was shaking a lot. Jin tried to touch him but Jungkook flinched. Seokjin saw the hickey forming on Jungkook's neck. 

"What happened?" 

"I have to get my stuff." Jungkook mentioned while trying to find his bag. Jin walked with him and Jungkook bent down to the ground to stuff his backpack that was torn up even more. 

"Jk." 

"I have to get to class." 

"No, you don't. You need to calm down." Seokjin tried to calm down Jungkook. "Come on" Jin put his hand out to help Jungkook up and Jungkook grabbed his hand. 

"Now tell me where's your dorm." Jin advised Jungkook. Jungkook nodded and Jin wrapped his arm around Jungkook leading him to his own dorm room. Jungkook stopped at his dorm room before turning around and hugged Jin and Jin hugged him back. 

"It's going to be okay." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it Jungkook is already being bullied and because of Suga. He did have one hell of a day didn't he.


	3. Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It won't come out." Jungkook eyes were watery and Jimin couldn't help but feel his heartbreak once again. "I need it come off now." Jungkook kept scrubbing with his hands and Jimin grabbed his hands stopping him from hurting himself anymore. Jimin pulled Jungkook into a hug and Jungkook sobbed so hard into Jimin's chest. Jimin was angry no furious. He wanted to kill whoever did this to Jungkook. Jungkook got up from the floor before rushing into the room and he locked his door and he fell to the floor sobbing his eyes out

Jungkook let go of Jin and Jin stared at the heartbroken boy that Jungkook was in that moment. Jin watched the freshman go into the dorm room and Jin was about to leave but Jungkook stopped the senior from leaving. 

"I'm going to clean up but I need to get to dance class." Jungkook whispered to Jin. "Will you walk with me?"

"Yes of course I will." Jin smiled at him and Jin waited outside of the dorm room. Jin knew he was going to be late to his own acting class but his dad would get over it. He knew that Jimin and Tae were supposed to mentor this boy but they weren't there and Jin knew that this freshman boy would need more friends now then ever. Jungkook opened the door and saw that Jungkook did cleanup but also had a sports bag with him. Jin wasn't much of a dancer but the boy looked like he could amazing.

Jungkook looked straight with his head held high. _Don't let them see you break. Just be confident. Jin looked at Jungkook and knew he was faking being confident and happy but Jin knew this is what needed to be done. Jungkook left the dorm building with Jin by his side. Jin walked across campus to make sure the freshman made it to his dance studio class._

"Thank you." Jungkook thank the senior and Jin shook Jungkook's head and gave him a smile and left the boy in the dance studio. He greeted the professor before sitting down in the corner while taking notes in the corner watching the dance teacher perform a routine. The professor told Jungkook to stand up and show the class what he offered.

Jungkook's hand shook with fear but then he saw Jimin in the opposite the dance studio. Jimin waved at Jungkook and gave him a smile and a thumbs up. Jungkook took a deep breath and the dance teacher pressed play on the music letting the studio be filled with music. He also looked over to the other side of his classmates they all make lewd gestures at Jungkook except one person. It was the beaming sunshine, Hobi. He smiled at the freshman and urged him to dance.

Jungkook got ready to dance even though he wasn't stretched out fully.

Jungkook avoided eye contact anyone before rushing to sit down onto the floor. Hobi sat down next to him with a smile.

"You were incredible."

"Thank you." Jungkook fiddled with his hands. Hobi went up to the front of the class with a smile and clapped his hands.

"I have an announcement. We will be entering a dance competition and so will the modern class next door but I will only select 6 people to be in the small dance group then we will compete as a large group. They will be a soloist, duo or trio so me and Professor will be conducting auditions for those positions. We have to be prepared the competition is at the end of winter break." Hobi clapped his hand and the rest of the class clapped with him. "i expect to see you all there to audition on Friday. You all dismissed." Hobi stated.

One by one each student started leaving but not forgetting to bump into Jungkook as they were leaving. He hated being at that school but Jungkook could put up with this. Somehow being at Bangtan was worse than any public school he ever went to. Being bumped into was nothing, he could fight but he didn't want to. Jungkook grabbed his bag while sighing slightly. Hobi walked to Jungkook and patted his back.

"Let's grab lunch huh." Hobi smiled hugely at Jungkook and Jungkook smiled. Hobi had his arm around Jungkook and they walked out of the studio meeting up with Jimin.

"Hey." Jimin stopped in front of Jungkook. "How are you?"

"It's fine. I've been to public school." Jungkook looked down at the ground. </p>

"They just jealous of how talented you are." Hobi commented to Jungkook and Jungkook stared at Hobi with a smile.

"Really, you think I can dance."

"I do."

"Me too so does the rest of my modern dance class."

The trio walked into the cafeteria. They saw Tae jumping up and down smiling so hard. Jungkook thought How is he so happy all the time? I wish I could be happy as he is but he properly never had to deal with the shit I dealt with.

Jimin ran up to Tae placing a kiss on his lips and Tae grabbed hold of Jimin's hand swinging back and forth. Jungkook and Hobi sat down at the table with Namjoon reading a book.

Tae hugged Jungkook so tight and Jungkook just stood there with shock.

"Kookie, come on hug me back." Tae whispered in Jungkook's ear and Jungkook hugged the sophomore in his hands. It was weird for Jungkook but somehow Tae's hugs filled the void of his parents.

"So how's your day been?" Tae placed his head on his hands while leaning close to Jungkook and Jungkook pulled his sleeve down. Jungkook did not want to answer but Tae wanted to know the truth. It couldn't been easy with the rumors now all over campus. How he was a slut? How he got into this school because he slept with the whole admission team.

"Leave Kook alone." Namjoon finally spoke up looking up from his book in his hand. Jungkook smiled slightly at Namjoon. Namjoon nodded. Tae left it alone after that. Jungkook was now done for the day and he was getting ready to leave but Namjoon placed his hand on Jungkook's shoulder.

"How about we work on our stuff together?"

"Really."

"Yeah man."

"You lucky everyone die to get help from the genius Rap monster." Hobi teased and Jungkook's eyes went wide.

"You're Rap monster.

"I go by RM." Namjoon couldn't help but chuckle at Jungkook's wide eyes.

Namjoon and Jungkook went to the studio together. Jungkook started playing piano closing his eye _s_ and started singing a song.

_ _

Namjoon couldn't focus when he heard Jungkook's piercing singing voice. It was powerful amazing and fill with emotions. Namjoon don't think he ever heard such a voice before. Namjoon felt himself getting choked up through the song. He could relate to the song.

"Wow." Namjoon said while looking at the lyrics with a smile. "This is amazing."

"You think the professor will like it."

"Like she will love it because you didn't write a happy love song." Namjoon clapped on his back.

Namjoon and Jungkook spent the rest of the day together in the studio and then they left the studio together and that's when Suga bumped into Namjoon and Jungkook.

"Namjoon."

"Yoongi." Namjoon folded his arms.

"What are you doing?"

"Working on the project."

"But we always work together."

"Maybe but that's before we broke up Yoongi."

"You the one who ended not me." Yoongi complained to Namjoon. "You didn't to replace me so soon with this little slut."

Namjoon gasped and shook his head in disappointment. "You are an asshole Yoongi Min. It's been 6 months and I'm not dating anyone because you broke my heart." Namjoon pushed Yoongi away from him.

"Namjoon, please, I'm sorry." Yoongi tried to tell Namjoon.

"You not sorry, you just sorry that you got caught." Namjoon muttered to him and Yoongi looked down at the floor before glaring at Jungkook.

"You are nothing, you will never be something to Namjoon." Yoongi sputtered out his hatred of the boy. Jungkook bit his lip.

"I don't want Namjoon." Jungkook stuttered.

"That's bullshit, everyone wants to be with Namjoon." Yoongi got in Jungkook's face and Jungkook rushed out of the building as quickly as possible before going to his dorm. He stared at the dorm door covering his mouth. He felt his lips wobbled as he saw the words written slut and whore written in red permanent marker. Jungkook kept trying to scrub the written words but didn't work.

Jimin and Tae were coming back from their coffee date and were on their way back to their dorm on the next level but stopped when they heard chuckles.

_"I don't know why he's shock. He is the slut of the school and the whore."_

Jimin and Tae rushed to Jungkook's dorm room and Tae covered his mouth in shock while Jimin bent down to Jungkook's level.

"It won't come out." Jungkook eyes were watery and Jimin couldn't help but feel his heartbreak once again. "I need it come off now." Jungkook kept scrubbing with his hands and Jimin grabbed his hands stopping him from hurting himself anymore. Jimin pulled Jungkook into a hug and Jungkook sobbed so hard into Jimin's chest. Jimin was angry no furious. He wanted to kill whoever did this to Jungkook. Jungkook got up from the floor before rushing into the room and he locked his door and he fell to the floor sobbing his eyes out. Why can't I ever be happy? Why does no one like me?

Jungkook stood in front of the mirror and saw a broken Jungkook and he removed his shirt before looking at past scars some self-inflicted some from people who hated him. He didn't think he could handle being called a slut and a whore.

Jimin was banging on the door and Tae shook his head while he stared at the bloody awful words.

"Who did this?" Jimin screamed at everyone around the floor. No one said anything. Everyone knew that Jimin was one of the kindest people who you could meet but when he's angry, he's the devil. "You don't do this to someone, make their life a living hell. I thought you people would understand with what happened to Jackson Wang." Jimin continued to scream while Tae tried to convince Jungkook to let him in. Tae knew it was no point in trying to calm Jimin down plus Tae wanted Jimin to rip these people into bits and pieces because Jungkook was innocent even more innocent than Tae.

Jungkook opened the door and he had on sweats. Tae grabbed Jungkook's arm and Jungkook still had tears on his cheeks.

"Kookie, what do you need me to do?" Tae had such a gentle smile and he was rubbing Jungkook's back. "We won't let you go through this alone."

"Thank you." Jungkook's voice was hoarse and gone from all the crying and sobbing. "I need to get out of here."

"Okay, we can go." Tae grabbed Jimin who was spitting in the people's face but Tae pulled Jimin away. All three of them left the dorm building and they walked away. It was late but Tae didn't care they had a curfew. Jungkook was hurting so much. Jimin led Jungkook into the dance studio and unlocked the dance studio. Jimin was the leader of modern dance because he simply was the best which meant he got keys and so did Hobi.

Jungkook sighed and took out his speaker and pressed play on a song and started letting the music consume him.

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook can't catch a break. I swear he will be happy soon once he learn to let these people. I have so much plan for this story.


	4. Mr. Jeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello." 
> 
> "Kookie my boy, i need some money." 
> 
> "What?" 
> 
> "I need money." 
> 
> "I don't have any." 
> 
> "Oh yes you do. Don't you want to help your poor old father." 
> 
> "What father? I don't have one." 

Tae and Jimin stood back watching Jungkook perform his heart out in the dance studio. He collapsed to the floor while shaking his head. Jungkook rubbed his hair back and sighing. He was shaking his head.

"Jungkook." Jimin placed his hand on his shoulder. Jungkook pushed Jimin's hand away from him.

"I'm fine." Jungkook forced himself to get up from the dance floor while pulling his hood up over his head. The hoodie covered his face and Jungkook left the studio with Tae following him behind while Jimin quickly locked the door to the studio room. Jungkook hated this school. It was barely the first week and he was targeted constantly. 

"Kookie...stop please." Tae was rushing to catch up to the freshman but he was moving too fast for him. Jungkook stopped for a moment. "Let's go back to the dorm room." Tae begged him while holding Jungkook's shoulder. Jungkook nodded. Jimin caught up to the two and they walked back to the eagle dorm. 

Jungkook stared at his dorm door. He quickly shut the door and he pulled his hoodie off his body. Jungkook sighed while lying down on his bed. He curled his body into chest.

The night soon turned into morning and Jungkook saw the sun shining in his face and the loud obnoxious knocking was enough to wake Jungkook up. He got up from his bed slowly while sighing. He looked at himself in the mirror before rushing to grab his bag. 

Jungkook chuckled to himself while shaking his head. Rumors wasn't going to ruin his life anymore. Jungkook wasn't going to be scared anymore starting now. Jungkook grabbed a pair of his ripped black skinny jeans and a long white shirt. He tied his beat up timberland boots. He placed some sunglasses and Jungkook yanked the door opened. Jimin stared at Jungkook with shock. Tae couldn't help but whistle at Jungkook.

"Um...Jungkook, you look nice." 

"Thanks." Jungkook mumbled while closing his dorm room door which still had red sharpie on it but now the words were smeared. The three boys went inside of the cafeteria for their breakfast. Jungkook sat down across from Namjoon and Hobi couldn't stop staring at Jungkook. 

"What?' 

"You look different." 

Jungkook shrugged his shoulders while he bit into his apple. Jungkook got up from the cafeteria table when someone slapped his butt and Jungkook held anger inside of him. He turned around to see a guy with a pervy smile on his face. 

"Don't touch me." Jungkook spat out but the guy didn't care. He proceeded to get into Jungkook's face. 

"What's the problem? Lil slut don't want it puhlease, you would be lucky to even want to sleep with me." 

"You're not my type." Jungkook was acting tough.

The guy whispered in Jungkook ears with a smirk. "I'm everyone type especially sluts like you." He stepped back from Jungkook. Jungkook felt his hand shake and let out a breathe. Hobi got up from his seat and stood in front of Jungkook. He placed a hand on Jungkook shoulder trying to give him some sort of comfort. Jungkook removed Hobi's hand and Jungkook sat back down not saying anything. Jungkook held onto his backpack with a tight grip and headed to his first class. 

Jungkook sat in the back of the classroom trying to write in his notebook when he looked up he saw it was none other than Suga glaring at him. Jungkook didn't like Suga one bit and Jungkook usually liked everyone. Jungkook wondered around campus with his books tucked into his chest while he was subjected to his ass being slapped constantly. He wanted to disappear. He felt someone touch his shoulder and saw it was Namjoon. 

"Hey Kook. The professor was really impressed with her song. She wants us to work together on these upcoming projects." Namjoon was beaming as he wrapped his arm around Jungkook. 

Jungkook liked Namjoon. Namjoon was cool in his opinion and he was one of the few people who stood up for Jungkook. 

"Hey knock it off." Namjoon screamed at one of the student who felt the need to grab Jungkook's butt. Suga was watching from afar snickering to himself. 

"Jimin told me about your dorm room." Namjoon said to Jungkook. 

"I don't want to talk about it." Jungkook mumbled and Namjoon nodded. Namjoon showed Jungkook where the gym was and Jungkook was now in a workout clothes and Namjoon watched as Jungkook hit the punching bag over and over again. 

Jungkook could fight if he wanted to but he was against violence. That's one thing his parents and him disagreed on. His father wanted him to become a professional boxer and Jungkook would have. He was already a boxing champion. 

Jungkook left the gym in a sweat and boxing was a relief to the freshman. It took away his anxiety from the school. 

Kook was dropped off at his dorm room and that's when for the first time, his phone was ringing. It wasn't a fancy phone or anything. It was quite old but it did the job. 

"Hello." 

"Kookie my boy, i need some money." 

"What?" 

"I need money." 

"I don't have any." 

"Oh yes you do. Don't you want to help your poor old father." 

"What father? I don't have one." 

"Oh you ungrateful brat. I want my money." 

"Go to sleep." 

"I swear Jungkook. I did so much for you." 

"Oh you mean when you let your fricken boss touched me or your drug dealer so you could take your drugs. You are pathetic." Jungkook hung up the phone before sighing and closed eyes. 

He quickly started rubbing his arms so much that it was beginning to turn red. He found himself on the floor trying to catch his breathe. _Not now, gosh not now. i don't want this. stop. No one's touching you are being unreasonable._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More will be revealed about Jungkook's parents. Sorry Suga will be evil and mean for awhile.


	5. Anxiety and More Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains suicide topic

Just breathe. You need to breathe. He kept reminding himself but it seemed to only get worse. Jungkook kept trying to look around the room to find anything to keep him grounded from having an anxiety attack. It felt like forever when he made himself get up from his dorm room floor. He looked at himself in the mirror wiping the tears but it was present that Jungkook had been crying from his puffy eyes that were red. He sighed before looking down at his wrist, wanting and desperately having an edge to see himself bleed. Jungkook never exactly stopped cutting himself or even self-harm himself. It's not like Jungkook could have afford therapy with his constant father drinking and drug problems and his mother never being there. Jungkook had to be independent since he was a child finding ways to earn money and finding ways to save money to provide for himself. 

Jungkook wrapped up his arm with a bandage and put on a flannel to cover his arms. He didn't need anyone else to make rumors more about his life. It was another day, class was starting. He heard a knock on the door and he saw Tae and Jimin standing at the door with a cup in their hands. Tae smiled at Jungkook handing the cup to Jungkook. Jimin had a breakfast sandwich in his hand. 

"We didn't see you at breakfast. We thought you needed to eat." Jimin smiled. Jungkook grabbed his bag and held his backpack strap tightly. Jimin and Tae stood on Jungkook's both side. Tae and Jimin smiled as they saw the freshman drinking the hot chocolate along with the sandwich. Jimin and Tae thought the freshman like a little brother that they would stand by. 

Namjoon was outside of the dorm building with a book in his hand like usual. Namjoon heard the footsteps and Jimin nudged Namjoon. Jungkook smiled at Namjoon while looking down at his feet. Jungkook was still shy and Namjoon found that adorable. Namjoon wrapped his arm around the freshman. Jungkook looked at Namjoon. 

"Let's go to class." Namjoon said to Jungkook and Jungkook nodded before waving bye at Jimin and Tae. 

"We'll see at lunch." Jimin waved bye. Both boys smiled while watching Namjoon and Jungkook walked towards the opposite way of their class. Tae sighed. 

"You think Kook will be okay." Tae smile was now wiped off his face.

Jimin sighed and started heading to class with Tae's hand in his own hand. "I don't know but we will be there for him. We won't fail him like we did with Jackson." 

"Gosh, I can't believe it was just last year. I wonder if Namjoon okay after losing Jackson." Tae commented. 

"He's fine plus last I checked he has a therapist." Jimin said. 

Last year was a horrible year for the Bangtan students and especially with what happened to Jackson, everyone was changed. 

Namjoon was worried for the freshman, he was more anxious than when he met him the first day and he could see him becoming like Jackson. Namjoon couldn't nor wanted to stand back and watch someone else fall apart because of the toxicity of this school. 

Jungkook faced forward when he sat down and took out his notebook to take notes. The students were still making fun of how poor he was and how he was a slut. It was an everyday occurrence and Jungkook tried to show his bravery but when he was behind close doors that was another story. 

Namjoon never showed anger or sadness in fact, Namjoon was stable in his emotions but Namjoon couldn't stop seeing Jackson in Jungkook. The vulnerability, the sensitivity of someone like Jungkook. 

Yoongi couldn't help but glare at Jungkook while Namjoon was rubbing the freshman back gently. Yoongi was jealous beyond words, Namjoon was his and he had no right to flirt with Jungkook everyday in their music class that their shared. With the breakup of Namjoon and Yoongi, their friends were split down the middle especially since no one saw that Namjoon and Yoongi were going to break up. The school thought they were practically a royal couple that was perfect but last year, Yoongi ruined his relationship with Namjoon and once the trust is broken there is nowhere to fix it. 

Namjoon and Jungkook walked out of the class, Jungkook stared forward trying to look brave but people was sneering at him and glaring at him while he crossed the campus quad. They sat down outside on the quad with their lunches. Jungkook wasn't hungry the slightest bit. Namjoon was urging him to eat practically begging him to eat. 

Hobi sat down across Jungkook and he brought Yoongi at the table. "You going to audition today right." Hobi had a bright smile and he was so happy that Jungkook couldn't help but smile. 

"I don't know, I'm not good." Jungkook mumbled. 

"Yeah Hobi don't waste your time on Jungkook." Yoongi stated out loud and Hobi glared at Yoongi. 

"Why you acting like an asshole?" Namjoon sneered at Yoongi before walking away from the table and Yoongi chased after Namjoon. Leaving Jungkook and Hobi by themselves. 

"You know Kookie, we all care about you. Namjoon is latching onto you." Hobi mentioned. "You remind him of someone that needs saving." 

"i don't need saving." Jungkook looked up at Hobi and Hobi grabbed Kook's hand. 

"We all need saving at one point." 

"Did you?" 

"Yes, I did. Jin saved me more than once. Namjoon saved me. Jimin and Tae saved me. Please don't push us away because Kook, you can't get rid of us." 

"I never had anyone before, it's scary." 

"Life is scary." 

"Who does I remind Namjoon of?" 

"Jackson Wang." 

"Who's that?" 

"An old friend that committed suicide." Hobi sighed. "i'm only telling you this because no one else will. He was Namjoon's best friend. RM and Jackson worked on songs together. They were best friends since they were babies. Namjoon found him dead. They were roomies at this school and last year, Jackson hung himself in their room. Namjoon never got over it. Namjoon sticks to his books and music mostly and last year Yoongi broke Namjoon's heart. He fell into a depression, we all banned together to save Namjoon and bring him back from the edge." 

"Yoongi doesn't like me and I don't know why?" Jungkook bit his lip while messing with his finger. 

"Yoongi doesn't like new people but he has his own issues. Namjoon and Yoongi dated and I can tell they still love each other." Hobi still held onto Jungkook's hand and Hobi was staring at Jungkook's eyes. 

"I know how it is to feel like you don't belong but you do Jungkook." 

Jungkook couldn't help but let the tears fell from his eyes and Hobi walked around the table and hugged Jungkook in his arms. Jimin and Tae finally showed up at the lunch table laughing and chatting. 

Jungkook felt like he didn't belong anywhere at this school, in Busan or anywhere and it broke his heart. 

Hobi left Jungkook with Jimin and Tae before rushing to see Jin was walking around campus. Jin went to the bathroom and Hobi stood in the bathroom hearing the toilet flush and Hobi stared at Jin with an eyebrow raised. 

"I thought you were done with doing that." Hobi commented while Jin popped a pill into his mouth. 

"I can't afford to gain weight as a model." Jin mentioned to Hobi and Hobi sighed. 

"You promised you wouldn't do this again. I don't know if modeling is worth it if it's causing you to throw up your meals ever so often." Hobi commented and Jin glared at him. 

"Don't act like you any better." 

"I never said I was." 

"I'm a model. My mother is a model. I have to follow in her footsteps." 

"Please don't overdo it. I don't want you to be in the hospital because of an heart attack." 

"I know my limits Hoseok." Jin patted Hobi's shoulder before walking out of the bathroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so now you see everybody has problems. I will explore more of the boys parents and background.  
> There will be separate chapters dedicated to each boy multiple parts. This mainly centered around Jungkook but I want to also explore how these boys will help Jungkook with their own experiences. 
> 
> Jin has a problem throwing up  
> Hobi isn't always so happy  
> Namjoon's feel guilt over the death of a friend  
> Jimin has his own secrets and so does Tae  
> Yoongi has own problems that will be revealed later on and hint it has something to do with his parents 
> 
> All of the boys problems stems from their parents.


End file.
